


duh.

by misty_malaise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_malaise/pseuds/misty_malaise
Summary: Everyone thought Matthias was the dominant one in the relationship.They were dead fucking wrong.(Very loosely based off of Billie Eilish's song "bad guy".)





	duh.

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes, I tire of a sweet, submissive Norway.

We fall into bed, and surprisingly, Lukas is on top of me.

I hadn't expected them to be a top, with their hoodie and skinny jeans and elf-like stature. They looked like the sort of person who kept to themself, or at the very least bottomed, but no. I'm not sure if I love it, or if I'm absolutely terrified.

By the end of the night, when they finally pull out and I'm covered in red marks from their nails and hickeys from their greedy mouth, I decide that I love it.

They look at me with their cold lapis eyes, the corners of their lips quirking upwards in a small, sleepy smirk. And they chuckle breathily before curling possessive arms around my waist.

We fall asleep that way.

And when I wake up, Lukas is back to looking like an angel; their eyelids are closed gently, their lashes long and dark. An innocent smile's crossed their face, and it's beautiful.

They are beautiful.

I can't believe I bottomed to them.


End file.
